To Fight or to Wed
by Jeni
Summary: AU, slash. When Thranduil gives Legolas to Aragorn to marry before Aragorn's coronation, the two royals must work together to prevent their marriage--and the war that will result if they don't marry. Please R&R! (If you don't like slash, don't read.)
1. Estel

To Fight or to Wed  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first LOTR fic and first slash fic, so go easy on me, please! Also, I'm not certain if I should continue this, so please review! Um, let's see. sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes, but I don't have a beta reader. Any offers? I need one! Oh, yeah. Sorry about this chapter being so short, but if there's enough interest then I'll make them longer, so if you like it please let me know!  
"No." The words were spoken softly but firmly, and Elrond sighed. He felt a headache coming on-he had just lost the last one and did not wish for another-but it was unlikely Aragorn would remain calm much longer. In attempt to stall the outburst that was certain to come, Elrond took the message and tucked it in his robes.  
  
"Aragorn, please. King Thranduil will not simply accept no as an answer, and though you do not wish to marry, you may have no choice. Such is the way of royal marriages, and both you and Legolas are royalty."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. The future king was as stubborn as Thranduil and would resist a forced marriage, but truly he had no choice. After all, if Thranduil's coronation gift was refused the result would be war, started simply by an insult to Mirkwood's king by Gondor's. Elrond shook his head and sighed again. Why did Thranduil's gift have to be his son, Prince Legolas? True, a union between Mirkwood and Gondor would be of great advantage and strength, but why had he not contacted Elrond first? Why had he not asked?  
  
But then again, Thranduil never asked-he demanded- and his demands were meant to be followed. Even by Elrond.  
  
Aloud and to his foster son, he said, "You have not yet met Legolas. Perhaps if you met him..." but Aragorn was already shaking his head.  
  
"No! I have no wish to marry- especially to an elf I have never met! I understand that the alliance would be powerful and strong, and that it would ease my peoples' hearts to see me married before my coronation, but I cannot agree! It is not only unfair to me, but to Prince Legolas as well!"  
  
"Royalty rarely arranges marriages in any other fashion, though I understand your unease. But Aragorn, if you refuse Prince Legolas you will be refusing King Thranduil's gift. And if you refuse his gift, he will claim insult and declare against Gondor. Now would that be good for your kingdom or people? To be forced into war that could have been avoided- and by their king, no less!"  
  
"I understand the consequences to my actions," Aragorn muttered, "but I cannot marry the Prince."  
  
"Then it is war! War for no reason save your inability to make a simple sacrifice!"  
  
"This is no simple sacrifice, Father, and you know it! I have been taught to love and respect others- how can I do that when I'm forced to marry a complete stranger? I have never met this Prince! I cannot marry whom I do not love, let alone a stranger!"  
  
"Even if the result is war?"  
  
"Even so."  
  
Elrond shook his head. "I cannot force you to accept King Thranduil's gift, no matter how I may wish to. But please, when Legolas arrives tomorrow be courteous; do not dismiss him outright, but give him a fair chance. You will have a few days before his father arrives to decide your path."  
  
Reluctantly, his foster son nodded. "Very well. But three days is not much time. What shall we tell Thranduil if I still wish to refuse?"  
  
"Please," Elrond groaned. "Don't ask. I cannot imagine anything that will help us when the time comes."  
  
A/N: Did you like it, hate it, what? More will explained later, but until then there's a nice little button down to your left. 


	2. Legolas

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil and heir to the throne of Mirkwood, bit his lip. It was frustrating, he mused, how quickly events changed. His father had never seemed concerned about his apparent lack of interest in marriage- indeed, he had even encouraged it! But all that had suddenly changed overnight, and Legolas had been given no warning of the plans until a mere second ago.  
  
He frowned. He truly had not wished to startle the servant so, but the news had been more shocking, more surprising then he imagined, and he had simply reacted. Now, he wished he could do things differently and accept the news without nearly fainting. But at least the servant was trustworthy and would not tell his father......  
  
Or would he? Legolas shook his head grimly. If his father ever received word of his reaction then things would get interesting..... to say the least. No doubt he would send the healer, force Legolas to stay in bed to 'recover,' and then send many guards with him on his journey to Rivendell- if he himself did not accompany Legolas. The thought was enough to make him smile; if he was to meet his betrothed-a man he had only heard about but never met- then he would certainly rather do it by himself, without his father.  
  
At his best, Thranduil could be rather intimidating, but while concerned or upset his mood would be considered anything but just 'intimidating.' Legolas did not know much about his betrothed, but he certainly didn't want to give the poor man a heart attack from their first meeting.  
  
The slight sound of footsteps caught his attention and he turned. His father was coming toward him, face expressionless, but his steps were determined. Inwardly, Legolas allowed himself a grimace. He knew what that walk, what that carefully masked face meant; there would be a discussion shortly, one that neither would much enjoy, but it would be necessary.  
  
"You hide away under the trees as when you were an elfling," Thranduil said quietly, and Legolas nodded.  
  
"The trees bring me peace. When I feel upset or unsettled, I listen to their song and feel calm once again."  
  
"And now? Has their song worked again, or is their magic no longer working? For I sense that you remain unsettled, and I fear it is the news of your betrothal that has made you so."  
  
His betrothal.....Legolas sighed. There it was, the reason for his brooding and his unrest. But while he was not pleased with the arrangements, he could not be too angry with his father. And perhaps, if asked, Thranduil would cancel the arrangements.  
  
"Indeed, the news was quite unexpected, and though I do not wish to insult you, it was also quite unpleasant. Please, father, is there any way this arrangement can be avoided? Why must I suddenly marry now, with no warning or freedom of choice?"  
  
Thranduil smiled gently. "I thought you would reply in such a fashion. Polite, yet firm, as if you don't wish to harm my feelings. But as to your question. Why the sudden rush? I do apologize, but I myself did not decide until a few days ago, when I sent Elrond the message. He will have received it by now, and is probably wondering the same thing..... but listen to me, Legolas, and listen carefully. What I am to tell you now cannot be repeated to anyone- not to Elrond, not to Aragorn, not even to your best friend. Do you understand?"  
  
The King of Mirkwood waited for his son's nod before continuing. "Very well. Since you have agreed, I will tell you, but you must make certain no one overhears our meeting. Call upon your tree friends to help if you must, but be careful in doing so, for too much urgency in your request would warn other Elves.  
  
"Darkness is stirring in the world once again; I have felt it, felt as the wind shudders in horror and the trees whisper in terror. Evil arises in Dol Guldur, though what form I do not know."  
  
"Do you believe it to be Sauron?" Legolas whispered.  
  
Thranduil nodded. "There is no other explanation. At first I hoped otherwise, but when the trees dared not speak the name of this evil my hopes were quenched. And with Sauron's return war will come to our land- not just to Mirkwood, but to Middle Earth itself- and we will be hard pressed to stop it. But stop it we must, and in order to do so our people must have faith. It will ease their hearts-and mine-to see you married with the chance of producing an heir. For as the only two members of the royal family, we will be targeted by the evil; it is for this reason that you must wed, but it is not the only one.  
  
"Many kings and queens have asked permission to court you, but most were far from kind. Those that were lived far away, and you would not have enjoyed it. But Aragorn is kind; he was raised by Elrond and knows our type. He is the future king of Gondor as well, and such a union would be powerful...... the darkness would be hard-pressed to defeat such an alliance."  
  
Thranduil laughed. "And now that Elrond received the letter, it is too late to retract the offer. He would claim insult and relations would be more tense. But I am truly sorry for not informing you before hand, yet I did not have a choice. I wish you could marry for love and not necessity, but this darkness leaves me with no choice."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "It is all right, Ada. I understand your choices and I understand your dilemma. But do not worry; I will marry Aragorn if he accepts me."  
  
"He must. If this marriage is not completed then war will be declared between Mirkwood and Rivendell. Relations between our two nations have been poor ever since Isildur's treachery, and if you are refused I'd be forced to declare insult. And though elves fighting elves would be a terrible evil, it cannot be helped. But hopefully the threat will be enough, and Aragorn is rumored to be very kind. You should be happy enough with him, even if you remain only friends."  
  
"But what about heirs? You implied earlier that you expected heirs to be produced, yet if we are only friends......"  
  
"Then how can you possibly conceive?" Thranduil shook his head. "That is the only part that worries me. But it is my hope that you become more than friends- in which case that would no longer be a problem. But if a problem it becomes, then it will be dealt with accordingly. Perhaps Mithrandir might have a solution.... he usually does."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Very well. I will do as you wish, and marry Aragorn, but will you promise to visit me frequently? For if he is to be crowned King of Gondor I will be forced to reside behind stone walls. Beautiful as they may be, I will continue to yearn for trees and Mirkwood. Seeing you would at least put my heart at ease and make my time more enjoyable."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "It is the least I can do. And I will make certain to arrange trips for you to visit Mirkwood frequently, and Aragorn may come along if he so desires. But now you must prepare for your journey; it is several days to Rivendell, and you need to be there several days before the celebration. I shall arrive the day before Aragorn's pre- coronation ceremony, and we shall discuss our plans in further detail. Until then I wish you a safe journey..... your escort is waiting at the palace gates, so you must hurry."  
  
He pulled Legolas into a tight embrace, and the younger elf allowed himself to be comforted. Perhaps Aragorn wouldn't be so bad, he thought wistfully as he hugged his father. But if that were so, why did he have this feeling of impending doom, of unavoidable disaster? He didn't know. As he stepped away from his father and headed toward his rooms to pack, he hoped he would never find out.  
*A/N: So that's it with Chapter two! I know it's still pretty short, but with finals coming up it's all I could post for now. Please review and tell me what you think!!*  
  
*Response to Reviews:*  
  
Wow! I *never* expected to get such a response! You guys are great! I'd just like to thank each and every one of your for all your wonderful reviews! You really inspired me and encouraged me to continue the story! Once again, thank you all very much!!  
  
*Lady of Dreams* : LOL! I loved that scene between Aragorn, Legolas, and you! It made my day!  
  
*Angel of Hope * Vala en' estel* Wow, you added my story to your favorites list? Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint you!  
  
*Hey.*: No offense taken! I know the first chapter was *extremely* short- it wasn't even a full page! Hopefully the chapters will start getting longer, and hopefully the updates will become more frequent.  
  
*WePo*: I always have problems getting spaces between my author's note and the beginning of the story. I don't know if it's my computer being weird or if it's just me (it's probably just me), but I'll try to fix it. Thanks!  
  
*Stranger in Paradise*: 1. *Nobody among Middle-Earth's good guys forces anybody to marry anyone else, not even royalty.*: That's actually debatable. True, Elves usually don't behave in such a manner, but there have been a few exceptions to their behavior. As to no one among the "good guys" would force anybody to marry anybody else, that could also be debated. There are reasons behind Thranduil's logic (not all of them were addressed in this chapter, but they will be in later ones), but there is also another matter to consider. Elrond was going to refuse Arwen's hand to Aragorn unless he became King of Gondor. Even then, when Aragorn became King, Elrond did not want Arwen to marry him, because he had Arwen's best interest at heart. That's basically what is going on here. Thranduil is only trying to do what he thinks is best for Legolas and Mirkwood-even Gondor and Aragorn, too.  
  
*2: Elves don't engage in wars for such petty and stupid reason. They're not humans, after all.* You're right. They are not humans, but they also are not perfect. Remember, Oropher was killed during the War of the Last Alliance of Men and Elves, and relations that were strained before then only became worse. Add that to the tension of racism and the rising evil and even the tolerance of Elves would be low.  
  
*3: Aragorn became king with minimal help from Elrond. Elrond may have brought him up, but he no longer tells Aragorn what to do.* That statement kind of depends on one's definition of minimal help; Elrond raised Aragorn, taught him the ways of Elves, and told him his history. He influenced Aragorn greatly and encouraged him to become king. If being raised and taught by someone is minimal help, then yes, you're correct. However, you are missing an important part in chapter one: Elrond never *told* Aragorn what to do; he suggested and asked, but he did not attempt to force Aragorn to do anything.  
  
*4: The King of Gondor has no reason to be afraid of war with King Thranduil, who has a small, lightly populated kingdom over a thousand miles away.* Aragorn is not king yet. To have a war because he refused to make sacrifices-something a king is expected to do-would be a very bad start to his ruling. And though Thranduil's realm may not be the largest, fighting a war would have dire consequences. Remember, Elves are faster, better warriors, more experienced, and have many advantages over men. Thranduil's elves would indeed be a serious threat, especially when Aragorn just became king.  
  
*5: What kind of horrible coronation gift is that? It's like giving someone a kitten for Christmass without bothering to find out if they want one, or even like cats!* Once again, it kind of depends on one's view point. Royalty often decided marriages at birth, when the two weren't even old enough to walk or speak. So the idea of sending someone to be married as a gift is not so far-fetched. Also, the fact that the two kingdoms would be strengthened is reason enough for marriage, so it was more a matter of necessity and protecting the two royals.  
  
*I could go on forever with reasons why this story doesn't work for these characters (and may yet), but I think I've made my point.* If you do decide to do this, please email me so I can respond more efficiently. I would be happy to discuss these with you, but please remember that until the story is finished, not everything will be explained. I would also like to thank you, however, for bringing up good points against my chapter instead of simply saying it sucked.  
  
*To all my other reviewers, thanks again! I enjoyed each review, and I hope to hear from you some more! Until next time!* 


	3. Trouble!

Author's Note: I am really, VERY sorry for the long delay in updating! The stupid tornado prevented me from starting several weeks ago, and I absolutely HATE those type of storms!! Of course, it didn't help that it came pretty close to my house and I was home with my two brothers trying to get 11 cats, 2 dogs, 1 rabbit and 1 cockatail downstairs... but on the bright side, by boyfriend called from his college to make certain I was okay! (He knows I hate storms-kind of discovered that the hard way-so his call made me feel a lot better). And then after the tornado I had terrible writer's block, and then I got sick and had to do a LONG two-day workshop for work, then teach a class, and so I only now had the chance to sit down and write. But at least my finals are long done! Wahoo!! (  
  
I attempted to make this chapter longer than the last, so please tell me if I succeeded!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, am very poor and need to pay tuition, so please don't sue me!!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Dawn was but a few minutes away when the Elves emerged from Mirkwood's edge, and Legolas frowned. That feeling of fear, of doom had not faded, but it was different somehow. Before it had lurked in the back of his mind, warning him of a disaster to come, but now.... *the disaster has already come.* The thought came, unbidden, and he forced it down. There were no signs of such a disaster; it was simply his nerves overreacting, brought on by the trepidation of marrying a complete and total stranger. But if that were true, why did the feeling still persist? He didn't know. He didn't know, and that thought frustrated him. He was an Elven prince- one that possessed powerful magic-yet he could not pinpoint the warnings.  
  
"My prince! Look, over there!"  
  
Following the path of the raised arm, Legolas felt his blood run cold; his suspicions were correct, but happened was yet to be determined. "A red sun rises," he murmured softly. "There has been blood spilt recently."  
  
He shifted then, turning to gaze at the forest he had just left. Was his father safe? He wondered, for Mirkwood was no longer a place of great safety, and there were many orcs and spiders about. Should he return home to ease his fears or should he continue on to Rivendell? He didn't know. His duty was to both his king and his king's wishes; his father wished him to marry, but if Thranduil was injured Legolas would be needed.  
  
But there was nothing to say Thranduil was harmed; several guards flanked the King and would protect him with their life. It was their duty to protect the King, and that duty was not taken lightly.....  
  
"Please, my prince, let us continue our journey. We have already begun, and the King will not wish to see us so soon after our departure." The words were spoken with such respect and kindness that Legolas began to relax. Taurur, one of his most faithful and longest friends, understood his dilemma and would act accordingly.  
  
"Very well," Legolas said. "If that is your council, then I will agree to it." He opened his mouth to ask if any news could be discovered about the king's health when Taurur spoke.  
  
"I understand your concerns about informing the King of this latest development; I shall send Aelinwen to inform him if you so desire." Hidden in those words was a warning, one that told Legolas not to pursue the matter, and he stiffened. His friend was Captain of the Prince's Guard and had been for many centuries, and so he was trusted with many secrets. Indeed, he was the youngest Elf to have earned the title Aráto-or Champion in the common tongue- and he intended to be the oldest as well. But if he was keeping Legolas from inquiring about the King's health than something was certainly wrong; the only other time Taurur had silenced him in such a manner was when Thranduil had been gravely ill. Worry flared through Legolas once again, kept silent only by his duty to seem impassive, and he suppressed a sigh. Royalty certainly had its advantages, but in instances where duty overruled personal feelings it became tiresome.  
  
But he kept silent, for announcing his fears would only serve to worry his soldiers. It wasn't until later, when the party stopped by a small river to replenish the horses, that Taurur approached him.  
  
"I must apologize for cutting you off so rudely," the other murmured. "But I had no choice; before leaving I was given specific instructions from the King, and they must be followed. He gave me permission to inform you if the need arose, and seeing how it has done so I shall. That is, if you want me to?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "You need not ask, for you already know the answer. But before you tell me, I desire you to answer this simple question: why did my father not speak to me? And why did he not want me informed unless it was necessary?" The words came out harsher than he intended because of his worry and frustration, but he did not apologize. Taurur knew the anger was not directed toward him and would not be offended; even if the anger had been directed toward him, the Captain would not have cared.  
  
"Your father did not wish to worry you. You are doing what is best for Mirkwood, despite your reluctance, and the King did not want to distract you with rumors and suspicions."  
  
"Rumors and suspicions?" Legolas repeated. "If you are referring to Dol Guldur and Sauron, I am perfectly aware-"  
  
"But I am not!" Taurur winced at the harshness of his words, and when he continued he was once again soft spoken. "I am sorry for speaking so abruptly, but you must understand! What you speak of are threats and they are terrifying, but Sauron has not returned yet. And while your father and some other people of importance- Lord Elrond and Mithrandir, for example- know of the danger others do not. The ring's power is well known and feared, but it is also envied. Many are there who wish it for themselves, and for this reason the warnings of Sauron are kept quiet."  
  
"But it is not something you can simply cover over," Legolas protested. "What about the trees that whisper it? What about the increase of spider attacks and orc raids? Surely people suspect!"  
  
"They do not. Not yet, anyway, and it is doubtful they will. Many believe Sauron to be destroyed, defeated over three thousand years ago, and this knowledge blinds them. But that is not important, for we do not have much more time." Glancing around cautiously, Taurur made certain no one was in earshot before continuing.  
  
"The rumors are as follows: with the increased forces of darkness, Mirkwood is the evil's target. These orcs will attempt to invade our forest but they will not yet risk open war. Instead they will attempt to sneak, to be clever and capture both the King and Prince before either ransoming them or killing them. You and your father are the last of the Mirkwood bloodline; with both you gone, we wood elves would be divided, leaderless. It would be an easy victory for the orcs."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "So Father is trying to get me to safety." "And create an alliance with both Rivendell and Gondor. Eventually he hopes to have more heirs, but for now the alliance is most important." The captain placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Truly, he does what is best. He did not enjoy hiding this information from you, but it was vital that he did. You never would have left had you known the danger he is in."  
  
"But now I know there is nothing to keep me from returning," Legolas said coldly. "I do not appreciate the steps you have taken for my sake, and I enjoy being manipulated even less. But if my father is injured I must know! I must go to him if he is, for he will need me!"  
  
"What you do now is more important than anything else!" Taurur snapped. "Think, my prince, think! When have orcs been known to be so clever? When would they not simply attack, not caring about the odds when elves are in sight? There is something happening, here, something you and I cannot see; your father suspects but he dares not announce it, for panic would settle quickly. But these orcs are not leaderless, and that itself should be enough for you to complete this alliance!"  
  
"They are being led?" Legolas whispered. The shock and horror was enough to make him want to return home, for if there was an attack he would be needed. But Taurur's logic was beginning to make sense, and while Legolas did not wish to marry it was truly for the best. His thoughts were interrupted with his captain's nod.  
  
"By someone clever and devious. It is not simply for your safety that your father will not allow your return yet, but for Mirkwood's as well. We have no idea whom this new threat might be, nor do we know how many troops he may possess. All we know is that darkness is coming and we do not have the strength to fight it alone. We need help, no matter how we hate to admit it, but admit it we must."  
  
"But these were just rumors! There is no proof, no evidence to back it up..." He trailed off with Taurur's sigh.  
  
"There is much proof, though the King has kept it hidden. It is a matter known only to him, myself, the King's captain of the guard, and now you know it as well. But there has been much proof; scouts report orcs massing near the Lonely Mountain, near the Mines of Moria. There are also reports from the villages near our homes of orcs venturing quietly into barns and cellars! Not much is taken, but this is highly unusual behavior for these creatures, and though security is being tightened some still sneak by."  
  
"Is it a training session?" Legolas whispered. "For if they do not harm anyone or take anything, than it must be practice!"  
  
"That is what the King said, and both his captain and I agree. Someone must be controlling these orcs through fear or some other means, for never before have they been so clever. And for them to be roaming in villages and not harm a single animal or person? It is strange news indeed, news that bodes ill for everyone."  
  
"But my father! If they are capable of infiltrating these villages, than what if they enter the palace? They will target my father! I must help him!"  
  
Taurur grabbed Legolas arms and shook the prince gently. "Think, Legolas, think! What is it you are doing now, that does not help your father? What can you do better if you remain in Mirkwood? By leaving you will be obtaining allies, and the sooner you leave the sooner you shall return. If you act quickly, you can return before the evil attacks-with help! Now if that is not helping your father, than nothing will!"  
  
He waited for the prince's nod before releasing the pinned arms. "I fear I must apologize once again, for I have treated you harshly. But your emotions were blinding your common sense, and I cannot risk you sneaking off to return. Do I have your promise that you will remain here, with your guard until we reach Rivendell?"  
  
Legolas bit his lip and sighed. His friend knew him well, and while such closeness was comforting it was also frustrating. But he said none of it out loud, for that would only upset Taurur further. Instead, he said, "My promise you now have. I shall remain within sights of my guard at all time until we reach Rivendell."  
  
The other elf studied his face for a few moments, searching for any signs of deceit or loopholes, but finally he nodded. "Very well. I accept your promise and expect you to hold to it. Now come; let us continue our journey before our watchfulness drives you insane."  
  
************  
  
Elrond shook his head. Three days had passed since receiving King Thranduil's letter and Estel was still adamant. Even now he was upstairs in his bedroom, refusing to talk with the twins about the situation, and Elrond sighed. If the twins couldn't convince Estel, no one could. But why was the human being so stubborn? War would result unless the future king of Gondor married, and such a petty blood shed would affect his image greatly.  
  
A faint smile found its way on the Elf-lord's face as Elrohir's voice drifted to him. The younger elf was calling out suggestions to Aragorn on how to cancel the wedding, but they were... interesting at best.  
  
"Estel, this will work! All you must do is tell the prince that you cannot! Say you had an accident, one that will no longer enable you to have children! But when you tell him you must raise your voice an octave; it shall be much more convincing that way."  
  
Elrohir would have continued if not for Elladan's snort. "And what happens when Estel becomes King and needs heirs? Will he say, 'oh, I guess I could have children after all' in a high and squeaky voice? Dimwit!"  
  
"Well, if you have any better ideas I'd certainly like to hear them! So far I've been the only one to offer any suggestions, and for all my attempts Estel still won't talk to me!"  
  
"It's because of your suggestions that he won't talk to you! Honestly, sometimes I'm hesitant to talk with you as well- you can't blame Estel for feeling the same! After all, it is his problem we're talking about."  
  
"Oh, like you can do any better! Honestly, as the older sibling it is *you* who should be helping Estel the most. As you constantly remind me, being younger has affected my brain, making it impossible for me to be as brilliant as you! So go ahead, Elladan, tell Estel your brilliant plan that will save Gondor and Mirkwood from disaster!"  
  
"My dear brother," Elladan cried, and Elrond couldn't help but wince at the false innocence, "the solution is quite obvious! I cringe to think that you have not seen it."  
  
"And I will certainly cringe once I have heard it! Now come, tell me your plan and Estel shall decide if he is saved."  
  
"As soon as the words are uttered from my lips he shall thank me, just wait. So here it is: when Legolas arrives we shall tell him that Estel recently returned from an attack- an attack that resulted in great injury and causes him to fear unfamiliar Elves. If alone with these unfamiliar, Elves, Estel becomes violent and might hurt both himself and that elf! Certainly such a condition would prevent a marriage, for it might hurt both the husband and the unborn child! And Estel is certainly capable of acting the part- simply feed him some sugar, keep him awake for a couple of days, and he will be quite convincing! Why, I could even create some scars for him to make the story more plausible..."  
  
Elladan's explanation was drowned out by a sudden yell from Estel, and it was so loud nearly every elf in Rivendell must have heard it: "I'm doomed!"  
  
In the silence following the cry, Elrond couldn't help but laugh when Elladan's muttered words reached his ears. In a voice just short of prideful triumph, the older twin said, "See? I told you he could play the part."  
  
********************  
  
The sun had not risen red because of his father. His father was still in Mirkwood, probably safe, and the sun grieved for someone else. The thought kept repeating itself, over and over again, until Legolas was certain he would become insane. But he could not stop it, and he did not wish to, for it brought almost a sense of comfort to his mind.  
  
His father was probably safe. The sun rose red for someone else.  
  
But what little comfort he gained from the thought was not enough to block the sorrow- sorrow of seeing an entire village destroyed with no survivors.  
  
"It has begun," whispered Taurur, and Legolas wished his friend would be silent. But he would not, for a second later another whisper reached him. "This tragedy backs up the king's fears but it is worse than we believed; so close to Mirkwood these orcs struck, and they struck without warning or mercy."  
  
"When have they ever shown mercy?" Legolas snarled. "These people were farmers, gentle humans that acted more like elves than their true race; I shall miss them greatly, and all you can do is refer to them as proof? Many of them were my friends, and there was warning enough! A patrol or party should have dispatched to help them, for they were no warriors!"  
  
"Legolas...."  
  
"No! My father may look after the affairs of Mirkwood, but these people traded with us and were offered nothing in return. You spoke of allies to me earlier, but these people were our allies in every way but the official one, and now they have paid for it with their lives. Do not speak to me of allies or hope again when potential alliances outweigh the current ones!"  
  
Unable to speak more because of his grief, Legolas dug his heels sharply into his horses' side. When they reached the center of the village he stopped, unable to flee because of his earlier promise, but unable to simply gaze at the ruined homes any longer.  
  
His dilemma was solved mere seconds later with the sudden cry from a scout. The cry was sharp; something had surprised the elf, but it was quickly silenced. Warily the party of elves drew their weapons, glancing around in attempt to see either the scout or the attacker. Minutes passed, and nothing happened; no more sounds reached the sensitive ears, but they still dared not move. Was it possible? Was the enemy-the ones that had destroyed the village- still here?  
  
"Call out," Taurur ordered, voice terse. "Remain where you are, but call out quietly. We must know who is here and who is missing."  
  
"Malynia!" cried one of the elves.  
  
"Gaerrim!" cried another. One by one, the elves of the patrol identified themselves until there was only one left.  
  
"Ariené?" Taurur called. "Ariené! Can you hear me?"  
  
Whether the female tracker could or not would never be revealed, for at that moment a screech sounded, then another, and another. It was the battle cry of orcs, but never before had they ventured so close to the sun's light! And then a door to a tattered barn burst open, allowing several creatures to pour through the doors. Legolas's eyes widened; the orcs had been hiding in the buildings, waiting for the elves to fall into a trap! Hurriedly he wheeled his horse around, desperate to reach the rest of the patrol, but it was too late.  
  
He was surrounded.  
  
A/N: See that little button down there to the left? Please click it and leave a review!! Also, let me know if I should be nice or evil to Legolas, and let me know if you guys want mpreg!  
  
Response to reviewers:  
  
*andy-77:* Sorry about the long wait, and I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and monkeys in space? That's a really weird mental picture right there... I love it!  
  
*beautifulelf* So you see Aragorn as being feminine? Sorry, bad humor, bad joke. Hmmm... I don't see Legolas as being very feminine; I just see him as being an Elf, a creature that is more magical and resilient than humans. I think that's the reason Legolas is chosen so much to carry the child; at least, that's why I like that idea! But I'm not actually planning on going into any detail about the pregnancy unless it's greatly requested.  
  
*Angel of Hope * Vala en' estel*: Thank you for your kind words, and I apologize about the lack of update. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but let me tell you this: when you become famous, you have to let me meet Orlando Bloom, too! (  
  
*Angel of Death*: Aragorn in a pink wedding dress with yellow duckies? Okay, that nearly killed me! I haven't laughed so hard in.... I don't know how long! God, I love your reviews just because they always bring a smile to my face!! As to your question (don't worry, I wasn't offended). In this Middle-earth, marriage is marriage. The gender doesn't matter, so it's viewed in the same light as different-gender relationships. *sigh* If only people were so tolerant in this world, there would be a lot less problems. Oops. Sorry; didn't mean to sound bitter!  
  
*Sly-chan*: Thanks for reassuring me! I really hope I don't disappoint you, and I hope you like the character development! (And there should be a lot of that). Oh, and one question: in your bio (which by the way, was hilarious!!) when Legolas said 'Merde', does that mean God? I only took one year of French, and that was two years ago (I really miss it, though), so I wasn't sure.  
  
*Goldmund*: I tried to make the reasons for Thranduil's decision good, because I just can't see Thranduil as a 'bad guy.' I'm really glad you thought they were good, but not all of them have been revealed yet! (Poor Thranduil, he has such a tough time). They should all be revealed eventually, though, and I hope they all make sense.  
  
* melissa greenleaf*: I'm glad you like the character portrayal! That is always one of my main problems because I tend to mold them my own way.. hopefully they'll stay in character throughout the fic! (with minor exceptions, of course).  
  
* mydogisfudge*: Is this chapter a better length? Let me know!  
  
* trustingfriendship *: You're right about Aragorn! He's not going to cooperate!  
  
* Earendilstar*: I apologize for the untimely fashion and I hope to update sooner. I'm glad you liked the impending doom; I was worried that it would sound too cheesy or way too dramatic!  
  
* Tindomerel*: I'm glad you like this despite the fact that it's slash! I agree completely with you-there are too many stories where Thranduil is drunk/abusive!  
  
* Cheysuli*: How could anyone refuse Legolas? Well, other than Aragorn, I mean! Then again, they haven't met yet, so there's still hope!  
  
Thanks, you guys! I loved all you reviews and I hope to hear from you again!! 


	4. Unpleasant Developments

*Important A/N at bottom. Please read.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were, and I'm not making any money off this. Whew!  
  
It was shortly after dawn when Estel awoke, exhausted and hungry. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before; between the marriage problem and the twins' whispered movements in their room- a room that, unfortunately, was directly next to his- it was a wonder he had slept at all. But he was awake now, and needed to get up to continue his planning of different ways to solve his problem... he sighed. Truly, it would be much easier if the Prince would agree with him and refuse this marriage, but it seemed very unlikely. After all, he was a Mirkwood Elf and the son of the most stubborn wood-elf to have ever lived. And there was nothing to say the Elf- Prince didn't *want* to marry- no secret notes, no letters of refusal or pleading for help or cancellations... Estel sighed again. He truly did not want to hurt the Prince, but he could not marry him! It wouldn't be fair to either of them, expecting to produce heirs and rule their kingdoms wisely while trapped in a loveless marriage, and he would do anything in his power to prevent such a thing from occurring.  
  
With a groan he stumbled over to the washbin. He was still tired and despite his lack of sleep he had never been more tired in his entire life. Well, almost his entire life. There had been one time where his exhaustion exceeded his current level, but that had been the result of three sleepless nights. He shook his head wearily. Splashing water on his face, he looked into the mirror, half-expecting to see dark circles under his eyes. White hair that hid his slightly pointed ears, cloudy brown eyes, wrinkled skin, but no bags or circles stared back at him and he relaxed.  
  
*Good,* he thought wryly. *With my luck I would have looked half- dead and frightened my betrothed away with such intensity that his father would kill me for frightening him so. And then Gondor would declare war for the murder of their future king-*  
  
His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as his brain suddenly caught up with him. His reflection! He whirled around (nearly losing his balance in the process), holding his breath in dreaded realization... only to see the same white-haired, wrinkled old man of about one hundred years old stare back at him.  
  
With a cry of fury he turned and headed for the stables. Everything was falling apart; first an unexpected (and very unwanted) marriage was thrown at him before an equally unwanted coronation, and now he was old! It didn't matter to him how it happened-he was fairly certain it was another of the twins' 'brilliant' plans- he simply wanted it reversed. But not yet. Now he had to get away, to leave behind a place of madness and frustration, to be no one but a common beggar man, before once again being Aragorn.  
  
Reaching the stables, he grabbed his horse, saddling her (albeit in movements much more slow and forced than usual), and mounting, he spared one last glance at his father's halls. "When I get back and reverse this spell..." He muttered angrily, and Menya snorted at his harsh tone. "Not you, Menya, I'm not angry with you." It took a few more minutes to calm the horse enough, but once she was calm and walking toward the forest he allowed himself to finish his threat.  
  
*They'll wish they had never been born. Imagine that-making me to both look and feel like a ninety-year old man!* So upset was he that he failed to notice the sudden silence of the forest, the nervousness of his horse, and the peering eyes that watched his progress. It was only when a black arrow-one coated with poison and the stench of orcs- whistled past his ear that he became aware of the danger.  
  
But he was so close to Imladris! Orcs had never before ventured so near an Elven realm, had they? He didn't know, and at that moment he really didn't care. Ducking as another arrow whizzed past, he gave a sharp tug on Menya's reigns. "Back to Imladris-now!"  
  
With a shrill cry of rage, Menya turned, swiftly avoiding yet another volley or arrows, and Estel's nervousness grew. This hiding, this method of striking from the shadows was not usual orc behavior. his thoughts were interrupted as the next arrow found its mark. Slamming into his right shoulder, it had its intended effect and Menya began to slow, desperately trying to keep her rider from falling.  
  
But it was too late. "Go, Menya," Estel whispered as his consciousness left him. "Find Ada." And then the ground came rushing up to meet him and he knew no more.  
  
* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Acting purely on instinct, Legolas threw himself to the ground in a tight roll. Ignoring the feel of an orc' blade passing over his ear-that had been entirely too close-he sprang. Unsheathing his twin knives as he moved to block a blow was easy and automatic, and he allowed his gaze to quickly search for more danger. He spotted it almost immediately in the form of a circle, one that surrounded him. It was moving in now, hoping to trap him and catch him unaware-three orcs behind him, weapons raised, and two on each side-but they greatly underestimated him.  
  
Or did they? With no escape route, no trees or sturdy buildings nearby, he would be hard pressed to defeat them all. Indeed, it was almost impossible! Fighting nine orcs at a time was foolish and asking for death, but he had no choice. The members of his patrol were occupied and fighting for their own lives; he could receive no help from them.  
  
But maybe he didn't need help. An idea was formulating in his mind, one that was both risky and dangerous, but if it worked he would free. It was simple, really, so simple he nearly overlooked it, but the solution was to break the circle.  
  
And then there was no more time for thought. Elven instincts screamed at him, warning him of the numerous blades that were coming from multiple directions, and he simply reacted. Dodging all blows, he taunted at the orcs in his mother tongue. He knew it was a foolish move, one that would only result in angering the enemy, and for that goal he aimed. If he could distract them long enough, make them angry enough to simply act, then he had a chance. If not....  
  
The orcs were close now, so close he could almost feel their weapons pierce his skin, yet his face remained stony and passive. *Almost there, almost..*  
  
Now! Thought fled as he twirled, sweeping both knives in a wide arc in hopes the orcs would strike back.  
  
He wasn't disappointed. Almost simultaneously the circle raised their weapons and brought them down for the killing blow... only to find their quarry gone.  
  
Realization struck too little too late and the circle, unable to halt their momentum, struck each other down. The sight of all nine orcs falling under their own stupidity was enough to make Legolas grin. He had timed it closely-almost too closely, for the roll beneath the orcs' legs had almost been too slow. With a twist of his neck Legolas could see the tear in his tunic, a tunic now splattered lightly with blood, and he sighed. The wound was not serious but his patrol would insist on mothering him until they reached Imladris.  
  
A cry of pain interrupted his thoughts and his head jerked, searching. There! Backed against an unstable building-a barn?- Taurur and Elwynian were about to be over run. And then he was running, running more quickly than he thought himself capable, and he could only hope that it would be fast enough. But he wasn't, and Elwynian was cut down before his very eyes. He screamed then, enraged beyond comprehension, but he couldn't dwell on such thoughts-not now, not when the rest of his company needed him.  
  
He watched as Taurur raised his long knife, watched as his friend blocked one blow only to narrowly miss being hit by another, and he understood. None of his company would survive much longer for these orcs were strange. Venturing out during broad daylight, striking in ways that suggested they possessed an actual amount of intelligence, and the strength in numbers was a deadly combination. If the fight lasted much longer Legolas would have no choice but to call a retreat. It was a difficult decision, one he hoped he wouldn't need to make, but he was fully prepared to do so if necessary.  
  
Skidding to a halt, Legolas swiftly took down first one orc and then another. He was still desperate to reach Taurur and was very close... there! Breaking through the orcs at last, he quickly drew to a halt next to his guardian. With the blackened barn at his back and only a few orcs in front, he allowed himself to survey the situation quickly. Most of his patrol was still fighting, scattered here and there throughout the village's remains, but there were a few elven bodies among the dead. Dwarfed by far, however, was the number of slain orcs, and it appeared as if the fighting was beginning to fade. With this realization came new hope, and he called out, hoping his voice could be heard above the noise. Apparently it was, for the remaining elves put forth a fresh burst of strength, and shortly after all orcs lay dead.  
  
They had won. But the victory had come at a high and difficult price. Legolas moved forward, intent on gathering his patrol together when he tripped. Hands shot out to catch him and he sagged into the support gratefully. Once he was certain he could stand on his own, Legolas moved away, shooting Taurur a grateful glance as he did so, only to freeze. Elwynian. He had tripped over the body of Elwynian. She lay flat on her back, eyes staring at the sun in a clouded gaze. Sighing in painful regret, Legolas gently closed her eyes and saluted her respectfully. Glancing around he saw the remaining members of the patrol taking care of both the village's dead and the dead elves, and he closed his eyes tightly.  
  
The battle was one. But at a hard price indeed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Whew! I'm finally done with that chapter! Sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to get this out... and sorry about the long delay in updating; first my muse left, then my aunt had a heart attack and died, and now my uncle has cancer and is in the hospital. So real life has sucked lately. But thank you so much to my reviewers! You're the whole reason I continued this! I had actually abandoned it until I kept getting encouragement, so thank you! I know it's been a while since I last updated, so if people are still interested in this story please review or email me! Pretty please? Let me know what you think, and if you still want me to continue this! 


End file.
